Raiden's Birthday
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: Hey everyone! It's Raiden's birthday but he doesnt want one. Full summary inside so review please! Thnks!


**Happy Birthday Raiden!!!**

**Summary: **Hey everyone!!! This first Mortal Kombat fanfiction so please read and enjoy. Today is Raiden's birthday and the other combatants want to throw a party for him, but Raiden doesn't want one but they decide to throw him one anyways. So enjoy and review, thank you!!!

Raiden woke up to the noise of chirping birds in the heavens. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and grabbed his clothes. He then placed on his hat and teleported to his temple in Earthrealm. He descended onto the ground and strolled around keeping an eye on the people of the village. Suddenly a little girl ran up to Lord Raiden and hugged his leg.

"Hello there little girl. How are you today?" Raiden greeted warmly. "Happy birthday Lord Raiden. Hehehehe." And the little girl ran off.

It hit Raiden's head suddenly. Today was his birthday and he forgot. He was like what 10,001 year's old now? Anyways he teleported to Arctika to visit Sub-Zero.

Raiden appeared in a thunderbolt and was approached by two Lin Kuei guards. "Halt who goes there?" A guard asked. As soon Raiden was visible to the guards they both bowed in apology. "Lord Raiden, we didn't know it was you." The guard apologized. "You are forgiven. I would like to see Sub-Zero." Raiden replied. "Of course Lord Raiden." The guard stood up and signaled for the door to be opened.

Raiden stepped inside entered the temple and opened the door leading to Sub-Zero's office. "Oh hello Raiden. What are you doing here?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Just checking to see how things are going." Raiden replied and sat down. Sub-Zero took out a calendar and began reading it. Suddenly his eyes widened and he had a huge grin plastered on his face. "What?" Raiden asked and raised an eyebrow. "Huh oh nothing. I'll be right back." Sub-Zero replied and walked out of the office. Raiden just sat there in confusion until he heard Sub-Zero call his name.

Raiden walked out of the office and to his surprise he saw all the Lin Kuei warriors and Sub-Zero all happy and they all said in unison "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAIDEN!!!" Raiden's eyes widened even more and he groaned in annoyance.

"Raiden you never told us today was your birthday." Sub-Zero teased and patted Raiden on the back. "Oh I need some air." Raiden lied and disappeared in a clap of lightning.

Raiden arrived back into his temple in Earthrealm and meditated. Suddenly a gust of wind blew and Fujin appeared. "Happy birthday Raiden!!!" Fujin greeted happily.

Raiden again groaned in annoyance. "I have a present for you." Fujin then pulled out a box wrapped in gift wrap. "Fujin you shouldn't have." Raiden took the gift and began to unwrap it. After he took off all the wrapping paper and opened the box, he pulled out a new staff.

"Wow this is amazing Fujin thank you." Raiden gave the god of wind a hug and admired his new weapon.

"You're welcome Raiden. So are planning on having a party?" Fujin asked curiously. "A party, no way." Raiden replied and put the staff down.

"Aw why not?" Fujin whined. "Because I am a god and I don't have time to party." Raiden replied and meditated again. Fujin walked towards a window and saw people celebrating. "Well it looks like the people of Earthrealm are partying." Fujin said and walked around in a circle.

"I said no parties Fujin. End of case." Raiden said bluntly and meditated once again. "Okay fines no party." Fujin replied and disappeared.

Fujin then reappeared in Edenia and entered the royal palace. "Hello is someone home?" Fujin asked out loud. Suddenly a steel fan struck the wall a few inches from his face.

"Fujin is that you? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." Princess Kitana apologized and hugged the god of wind.

"It's alright Kitana. Where is your mother?" Fujin asked. "She's outside sparring with Jade. Why?" Kitana asked.

"Well guess what today is?" Kitana raised an eyebrow.

"Today is Raiden's birthday!!!" Fujin squealed which was unlikely for a god to do. "Really? We should hold a party for him!!!" Kitana squealed in excitement.

"Yeah we should but Raiden so no party." Fujin explained which bummed out the princess. "But we're still going to throw him one anyway!!!" Fujin exclaimed happily.

"I knew it!!! We should find my mother and Jade and tell them about the party." Kitana explained and they both went outside to look for Sindel and Jade.

It wasn't too difficult to search for Sindel and Jade. They were both spotted near a river sparring with each other. "Mother, Jade we have some good news!!!" Kitana yelled out to the two women.

Both the she-warriors stopped fighting to see why Kitana called them. "What is it Kitana?" Jade asked. "Today is Lord Raiden's birthday." Fujin finished. "Really? We should throw a party for him!" Sindel exclaimed.

"We are, but it's going to be a surprise party because Raiden didn't want a party but we're going to throw him one anyways." Fujin explained which confused Jade.

"But first we need everybody else's help for planning this party. Jade and Kitana you two are going to decorate the palace; Fujin will create invitations and I will make the food. Everyone got it?" Sindel explained. They all nodded in agreement and began doing their jobs.

Fujin already made invitations for Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Ermac, Cyrax, Stryker, Dairou, Darrius, Bo Rai Cho, Nightwolf, Mokap, Johnny, Jax, Kai, Kenshi, Shujinko, Taven, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Ashrah, Li Mei, Frost, and Sareena. Jade and Kitana did very well in decorating the entire palace, and Sindel needed a little help cooking.

Everyone finally arrived especially the villains arrived to Raiden's birthday. The entire kingdom of Edenia attended the party.

Many people were laughing, dancing; they were all having a good time. Master Bo Rai Cho was as drunk as ever and kept puking everywhere so he was put outside into the courtyard. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were also drunk and kept hitting on girls who ended in both the sorcerers getting slapped. Onaga and all the other big bosses from the game were all dancing on the dance floor like crazy. Mileena was grinding on Baraka extremely hard which actually turned him on like crazy, Kenshi and Li Mei were talking at a table, Sonya, Jax, and Johnny were dancing in a threesome and Sonya was drunk as a skunk. The others were having a pretty good time.

"Everyone, everyone he's here!!!!!!" Kitana shouted. All the lights were dimmed and everyone got into a hiding place. Raiden opened the door and looked around.

"Hello? Sindel I got your letter but why do you need me to—"But Raiden was cut off when everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAIDEN!!!" Raiden jumped up and was greeted by everyone. Even Shao Khan greeted him. But apparently he was drunk and a nice drunk at that. "Hellooooo brother! Hic Happy hic birth hic day!" Shao Khan said in a drunken slur and collapsed on the ground.

"Well that was strange." Raiden said and approached Fujin who was having a girl grind on him. "Fujin, Fujin, FUJIN!!!" Raiden yelled. "Oh hey man. You like the party?" Fujin asked as he gripped onto the girl's hips and grinded on her harder. "I need to talk to you." Raiden said in the loud music. "Okay. Just wait one minute baby okay?" Fujin told the girl who winked at him.

"Now what do you want to talk about?" Fujin asked. "I thought you said you weren't going to throw me a party?!?" Raiden asked furiously. "Yeah but c'mon lighten up man live a little." Fujin replied and went back to grinding with the girl.

Raiden sighed in disappointment and walked over to Kenshi but when he approached him he saw Kenshi and Li Mei making out. Raiden decided to leave the two alone and walked towards Kitana.

"Kitana when did you guys do all this?" Raiden asked. "We got this all prepared in one day Raiden. Oh and Ashrah wants to see you." Kitana replied and pointed to Ashrah who was waving seductively at Raiden.

"Um okay then?" Raiden said nervously and walked towards Ashrah. "You wanted to see me Ashrah?" Raiden asked but was surprised when Ashrah presses her lips onto his. Ashrah slipped her tongue inside of Raiden's mouth and the feeling was so electrifying.

"How about you and me go into one of the rooms Raiden?" Ashrah said flirtatiously and led Raiden into an empty room.

She closed the door behind her and dumped Raiden on the bed and continued making out with him on the bed. She threw both their hats off and pulled something out of her pocket. "What's that?" Raiden asked. Ashrah pulled it up to his face to reveal a condom. Raiden's eyes widened in shock. "Hope your ready big boy." Ashrah said and kissed Raiden again, and ripping off his shirt revealing his nicely toned muscles. "Mmmm." Ashrah moaned in satisfaction and licked her lips.

"Where's Raiden? He's going to miss blowing out the candles on his cake." Liu asked. "I don't know but Scorpion do you mind lighting the candles?" Jax yelled.

"Whatever." Scorpion replied and blew fire from his mouth lighting all the 10,001 candles on the cake.

Everyone cheered out loud and waited for Raiden to arrive. "Look there he is!!!" Kitana shouted. They all looked to Raiden and saw his ripped shirt. His hair was messy and his hat was a bit out of place, but his face looked satisfied. The same went for Ashrah.

"Whoa what happened to you two?" Sindel asked. "I'll be right back. I'll see you later big boy." Ashrah winked at Raiden and walked away. "Damn Raiden I didn't know you had it in you!" Johnny teased which caused the thunder god to blush a bit.

"Yeah well I never knew Ashrah was a screamer." Raiden admitted and scratched the back of his head. "Wow Raiden you're that good? Hmm maybe I should give you a try Raiden." Jade cooed and walked off. "Wow Raiden. All in one night you got laid." Liu said and patted Raiden on the back.

"Well I hope you had a great birthday today Raiden. Now blow out your candles!" Kitana squealed. Raiden walked up to the cake and blew out all of the candles. Everyone cheered and shouted in joy. "Thank you for coming to my birthday everyone." Raiden said and cut the first piece of cake and handed it to Kitana, and so on and so on.

-

-

-

-

**Well I hope you enjoyed by story so please review, review, and review!!! Thanks!!!!!!**


End file.
